Lettre d'adieu
by Bloody dawn
Summary: Severus se dévoile enfin, mais il est beaucoup trop tard, deathfic HP/SS.
1. Un Adieu

**Lettre d'adieu**

Harry mon ange,

Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je dois être mort et étant donné ce que je suis je ne doute pas une seconde que je dois être mort sur le champ de bataille comme je l'ai toujours soupçonné. De ce fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

Dans cette lettre, je te dis tout et je t'ouvre mon coeur comme je n'ai jamais su le faire de mon vivant. Pour moi ça a toujours plus facile d'écrire les mots que de les dire surtout en se qui Concerne mes sentiments.

Je t'aime Harry.

Oui je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais osé aimer de toute ma triste vie. Mon amour, je t'ai aimé au-delà des mots, au-delà de la raison et même au-delà de la mort. Je ne veux pas que tu doute une seule seconde du fait que je serais à toi coeur et âme pour l'éternité et que je veillerais toujours sur toi de là où je serais.

Tu connaissais mon passé, ma souffrance, la culpabilisait qui me rongeait de l'intérieur ainsi que mes cicatrices, celles de mon âme Meurtrie, celles qui étaient des plaies béantes et dont toi seul avait Le pouvoir d'en atténuer le douleur insupportable.

Malgré le fait que tu savais tout de ma vie misérable, tu m'as aimé, sincèrement et sans aucune restriction d'un amour absolue et tellement puissant. Et pour l'homme que je suis, qui n'a jamais reçu d'amour de toute sa vie, c'était quelque chose d'inespéré, quelque chose d'impensable. Ton amour si fort et pourtant si nouveaux m'a fait peur.

Peur de ce que ça impliquerait pour moi mais aussi peur de ce que ça impliquerait pour toi et peur que des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur le déroulement de la guerre.

Je suis aussi plus vieux que toi (j'ai l'âge d'être ton père) alors que de ton côté tu es jeune et tu as l'avenir devant toi . Je ne pouvait m'imaginer la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi puisse réellement tomber un jour amoureux de moi. Souvent je me demandais ce que tu avais pu voir en moi qui uisse te plaire pour que tes sentiment évoluent à ce point à mon égard.

Moi, je ne vois qu'un homme las de sa vie, amer, aigri et laid. Je suis quelqu'un de sombre qui se complait dans sa tristesse. De l'autre côté, il ya toi, qui es mon opposé si je Puis-dire. Tu es débordant de vie, de pureté mais surtout tu es la Lumière de ce monde. Pour celà je considérais que je n'avais pas le droit de t'entraîner à ma suite dans les ténèbres.

Je suis un meurtrier, j'ai causé la souffrance d'un grand nombre de personnes toi parmi eux et je pensais à juste titre que je méritais de vivre pour le restant de ma vie engloutis par ma douleur, ma honte et ma culpabilité.

Tu étais un ange et je ne te méritais pas, je t'aurais salis, souillé avc ma noirceur et je ne le voulais pas. C'est la raison qui m'a amene à essayer de t'éloigner de moi car je m'étais persuader que tu réussirais à m'oublier bien vite et que tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un qui te conviendrais mieux que moi et qui t 'apportera tout ce que je ne peux t'offrir.

Mais à mon plus grand étonnement et à mon plus grand bonheur (même si ça ne se voyait pas), tu t'es battu pour moi, pour rester à mes côtés mais ce que tu ne savais pas, c'est que j'étais déjà tout à toi.

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ce fut bouleversant pour moi de te voir te battre ainsi pour moi. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant pour moi et j'ai su alors au fond de moi que tu m'aimais autant que moi je t'aimais. En réalisant ça je me suis senti réellement heureux et ce pour la première fois de ma vie.

Et même si tu n'en savais rien parce que je ne laissais pas transparaître mes sentiments et que je maintenais une certaine distance, tu es devenu ma lumière, la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie.

Tu étais l'air que je respirais, sans toi je suffoquais. Tu étais devenu pour moi la raison qui me donnait la force de me lever chaque matin, d'affronter toutes les douleurs de ma vie et d'assumer mon rôle d'espion qui pesait lourdement sur mes épaules.

Tu étais la raison qui faisait que je continuais mon combat même si parfois ça devenais insupportable, je le faisais pour toi, pour t'aider parce que je crois en toi et que je sais que tu vas vaincre le moment venu.

Tu étais ma raison de vivre Harry et aussi la dernière chose qui me retenait encore dans ce monde que je détestais du plus profond de mon être.

Ces trois petits mots que tu me répétais sans cesse comme si tu avais peur que je les oublis ou comme si tu avais peur que chaque instant que tu passais avec moi soit ton dernier. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tes «je t'aime» m'étaient indispensables, ces mots me réchauffaient le coeur et me donnaient la Force Nécessaire pour avancer.

J'en étais arrivé à un point où de ma dépendance de toi était si forte qu'elle m'effrayais, je sentais que si par malheur j'en arrivais à te perdre, la souffrance et la douleur auraient eu raison de moi car je sais que je serais devenu fou sans toi. Je serais mort de chagrin car ton absence m'est insupportable.

Je me sentais tellement coupable et aussi égoïste de ne pouvoir te dire un simple «je t'aime» comme tu l'aurais mérité. Je savais que tu les attendais, que tu les désirais ardemment mais tu ne m'as jamais pressé, tu as toujours été très patient et compréhensif avec moi malgré mon comportement exécrable.

Cela ne changera Peut être pas grand chose à l'heure qu'il est mais je veux que tu lise ces mots à défaut de les entendre de vive voix: "Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime Comme je n'ai jamais aimé et que je n'aimerais jamais. Tu es le seul qui ait réussi à briser mes barrières et qui ait touché mon cœur et mon âme. Tu as été Le seul pour moi et tu le demeurera pour toujours ".

Je voulais aussi te dire qu'auprès de toi, j'ai connu mes premières nuits sans cauchemars depuis des années, tu avais le pouvoir de m'apaiser.

Dans ma vie morne et dangereuse, tu étais mon Sanctuaire. Avec toi je pouvait me laisser aller au calme, à la sérénité et au simple bonheur de pouvoir caresser la douceur de ta peau, d'embrasser tes lèvres tentatrices, de les goûter et d 'entendre tes gémissements si sensuels lorsque je te faisais passionément l'amour. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que lorsque j'étais profondément enfouis en toi, mon sexe vibrant de plaisir dans ta moiteur et toi gémissant mon prénom de façon tellement sensuelle, voir obscène.  
Je peux te dire qu'avec toi j'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie et que je ne regrette aucune des secondes passées à tes côtés à t'aimer.

J'aurais tellement voulu que le rêve se prolonge, que je puisse profiter de ta présence encore un peu plus mais je savais que je ne survivrais pas à cette guerre, je le savais au plus profond de moi.

Harry, je veux que tu sache que je t'attendrais Là où je serais, je t'attendrais mon ange.

Moi qui pensais que ma vie était vaine, tu lui as donné un sens et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu te sente coupable de ma mort parce que tu n'as pas su croire en mon innocence alors que ma culpabilité était si evidente, tu n'aurais jamais pu le savoir. D'ailleurs personne ne savait à part moi et Albus et je veux que tu sache aussi que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça. Cette situation a été provoquée pour que je puisse avoir toute la confiance du seigneur des ténèbres et ainsi fournir des informations capitales à l'Odre, alors tu n'y es absolument pour rien.

Promets moi de continuer à avancer. Je veux que tu vive Harry, que tu trouves le bonheur auprès d'un homme qui t'aimera et avec qui tu reconstruira ta vie.

Le temps attenue les douleurs Harry et après la guerre tu auras tout le temps qu'il faudra te.

Je serais toujours à tes côtés, je serais ton ange gardien, je veillerais sur toi. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Souviens toi toujours que je t'attends Et que je me languis de toi.  
A dieu, mon amour.

Severus,  
à toi pour toujours.  
"Je t'aime"


	2. POV Harry

**_POV Harry_**

Je n'arrive pas à stopper ce flux de larmes incessant et je m'étouffe presque avec mes sanglots en lisant ta lettre d'adieu. Mon âme hurle comme les loups hurlent à la mort et mon cœur saigne pour toi.

En rendant ton dernier souffle dans mes bras, tu as finalement réussi à prononcer ces mots que je n'espérais plus entendre un jour mais maintenant j'aurais préféré que tu ne les ais jamais prononcé plutôt que de te les entendre dire alors que tu exhalais ton dernier soupir.

Ta lettre m'as touché au plus profond de mon âme car j'ai toujours espéré que tu m'aime sans jamais pouvoir y croire vraiment mais je n'aurais jamais pu me douter une seule seconde que je t'avais atteint à ce point, que je représentais tant à tes yeux et je ne peux que t'en aimer d'avantage.

Ces mots m'ont déchiré, m'ont brisé en milles morceaux et la douleur m'est insupportable mais j'ai encore cette guerre à laquelle je dois mettre fin.

Pour tous ceux qui se sont battus, pour tous ceux qui sont morts ou pour tous ceux qui sont encore vivants, j'honorerais leur mémoire en achevant cette guerre. Mais après avoir accomplis la prophétie, je n'aurais plus la force de vivre, ni de raison de continuer sans toi et aucun homme ne pourra un jour te remplacer ou me procurer un dixième du bonheur que me faisait ressentir ta simple présence. Tu es et tu resteras le seul pour moi tout comme je fus le seul pour toi.

Tu es mon âme sœur Severus et je n'aimerais jamais un autre que toi.

Lorsque tu es mort, je suis mort avec toi et je ne serais plus autre chose qu'une âme en peine jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne là où tu es.

Tu as toujours été mon ange gardien, mon amour depuis le jour où je t'ai connu, même si en ce temps là nous ne nous aimions pas encore, tu m'as toujours protégé.

Mon ange des ténèbres.

Je t'aime si fort Severus que s'en est douloureux. On se retrouvera bientôt, mon amour.

Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Alors, je te dirais juste au revoir Severus.

Attends moi.

* * *

Ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite. Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur. J'ai essayé de faire passer les émotions qui bouleversaient Severus et Harry, le premier en écrivant la lettre et le deuxième en la lisant et j'espère y être arrivée.

Vous remarquerez que pour la suite la plupart de mes fics seront sur le couple Severus/Harry, c'est parce que je trouve qu'on peut faire passer beaucoup d'émotion forte dans un couple où les deux parties ont des caractères forts mais aussi un présent et un passé très lourds.

Severus Snape est aussi mon personnage préféré dans l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je l'aime pour sa complexité, sa force mais aussi ses faiblesses. Il a une manière qui lui est propre d'affronter ses erreurs tout en essayant de les réparer et qui lui confère un côté mystérieux très intéressant.

C'est une âme torturée et pour moi elles sont les plus fascinantes.

Bien sûr quelques reviews, please !!!

Bloody Dawn ;)


End file.
